Song As Old As Rhyme
by alcatluvr13
Summary: When Elizabeth and her father embark on a mission to Port Royal, their ship is attacked by pirates and Elizabeth is taken aboard. She escapes, only to find herself a prisoner on an enchanted ship. Will she escape? Or will she forgo all propriety and let her heart take flight? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!


**Full Summary: Elizabeth is the only daughter of the Duke of Richmond and his late wife, the Parisian-born Lady Jacqueline. Despite her betrothal to Lord Norrington, she and her father embark on a mission to Port Royal, where her father has been tasked with finding the missing Lord Beckett. During their journey across the ocean, their ship is attacked by pirates. Or are they really pirates? Elizabeth is taken aboard the other ship, where she learns some secrets about the ship's captain. With the aid of the elusive "Beast" she escapes, only to become a prisoner on HIS ship. Will she ever escape from the clutches of a Beast? Or will she give up all propriety and let her heart take flight?**

**Author's Note: Imagine that everything that happened in the first three Pirate movies took place but without Elizabeth, and instead with another girl. So Will still becomes Davey Jones' replacement, Barbossa takes the _Black Pearl_ and her crew to sea, and Sparrow follows the trail to The Fountain of Youth. You'll find out what happens to that other girl later on. Sparrow will, of course, have a part in this, but Barbossa is too busy but he will be mentioned. And of course, Will and Elizabeth have their parts.**

**This is mostly Pirates, but I'm using the plot of _Beauty and the Beast_ for reference, in case anyone was wondering. **

**Please enjoy the first chapter to _Song As Old As Rhyme. _  
**

**Chapter One**

The young woman stood in the sun, shading her eyes with her hand. It was a beautiful spring day, warm and sunny with not a cloud in the sky. She was walking in her garden, one of the few places she deemed private enough to act herself. She wore a lavender silk gown, embroidered with silver thread in an intricate flower design. Her hair was pulled back with pins, and piled halfway up on her head. She wore a silver chain with a single pendent and matching earrings.

Stepping lightly over a small puddle, (while making sure the hem of her gown didn't get wet) she made her way over to a small door, partially hidden by vines.

"Elizabeth! Where are you? Elizabeth!"

_I was so close!_

Groaning, she made her way back to the front of the garden.

"Father, I'm right here!"

"Ah, Elizabeth, my dear, what are you doing back there? Your fiancé will be here any minute now."

Surprising a sigh of frustration, Elizabeth smiled her fake courtier's smile. "I'm sorry, Father. I thought I heard something and I went to investigate."

Weatherby Swan, Duke of Richmond, put his arm around his daughter. "It's quite alright, my dear. Ah, I think I hear the carriage now. Elizabeth, please send Carla to the kitchens for tea, and meet me in the front entry way."

Elizabeth nodded and went off to find her favorite maid. She found her in the corridor outside of the library, dusting off a table. She smiled to herself; Carla was always her favorite maid servant. In a way, she was the closest she had to a friend, since all of the other girls her age were catty, meek, and prone to making the lives of their "enemies" miserable. Elizabeth knew they talked about her, but she knew they wouldn't dare make any move against her; her father was too powerful and too close to the king. Still, she preferred the company of a simple maid who had the ability to make the darkest of days shine bright.

"Carla?"

"Yes, my lady?"

"My father and I wish to have tea to be served in the west parlor, please."

"At once, my lady."

Elizabeth followed her towards the kitchens.

"You wish to become a kitchen maid, my lady?"

Elizabeth blushed and shook her head.

"Then why do you seek to linger?"

"Carla...I have no wish to meet Lord Norrington."

The maid smiled slightly. "You know, my lady, my mother used to tell me that a man who values money, status, and reputation over everything else, is no man a woman should marry. If it's not too bold of me to say, I believe that Lord Norrington is no such man for you. He is wealthy, yes, and handsome too, but he cares too much for material items. But then again, maybe your father is right, maybe he will make a fine husband. Perhaps he will change and provide the love, care, and nourishment a wife requires. But until that day comes, I remain firm when I say that you deserve someone so much better."

Elizabeth was stunned.

"Please forgive me for being so bold. It is not my place. I have not spoken what is truly on my mind for that very reason, but I can see how conflicted you are on this issue, and I could no longer remain silent."

That said, the maid curtsied to her mistress, and continued on her way towards the kitchens.

Elizabeth sighed and started walking the other way. Carla had given her a lot to think about, but deep down, she knew it was pointless. Her father, a member of the Privy Council and a close friend of His Majesty, the king of England, had already decided. And even though he loved her, his daughter by his wife, the late Duchess of Richmond, he would always be set in his ways that she was a fragile flower that needed to be protected.

"Elizabeth, my dear, quit looking so withdrawn, and come meet your future husband," said her father. Elizabeth smiled her fake courtier's smile. Her father nodded at the footman, who opened the door to her future.

"James Norrington, how good it is to see you!" her father was saying to the white haired man dressed in rich clothing. Elizabeth knew he wore a wig, as did all men, but she couldn't help but smile a little at the thought of him being bald.

"May I present my daughter, Elizabeth?

Elizabeth curtsied as the man in blue silk bowed over her hand. He looked right in her eyes, which caused her to blush.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my lord," she said sweetly. Inwardly, however, she felt like she was going to be sick. This man may be handsome, but he was looking at her like he could eat her.

"Shall we go inside to the parlor? I believe tea is awaiting us. We should probably start discussing wedding details," her father said.

She nodded, and after accepting Norrington's arm, she followed her father down the hallway.

* * *

"That went well, don't you think, Elizabeth?"

Father and daughter were now sitting at the dining room table, eating dinner by candlelight.

"Yes, Father, I believe it did."

Weatherby sighed. "I can tell you do not care for him, Elizabeth. But in time you will learn to love him. I just want you to understand that I am doing this because I want you to be taken care of when I'm gone. I'm not getting any younger, and you are of an age to be married now."

Elizabeth knew her father was right, and she understood that it was for her own good that he did this. But her heart was still protesting.

"Anyway, enough melancholy talk. I have a proposition for you."

She looked at her father and noticed there was a twinkle in his eye. "Oh?"

"His Majesty King George has asked me to travel to the Caribbean. A certain Lord Beckett has mysteriously disappeared, and His Majesty is suspecting pirates were somehow involved. In any case, this may take some time, as tracing his whereabouts will be long and tedious work. I do not wish to leave you here unattended, so I was hoping you would be willing to accompany me there."

"Are you certain, Father? This sounds like dangerous work..."

"I am absolutely certain." Weartherby could tell that his daughter was suppressing her excitement. He smiled at her, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Then yes, I will accompany you. Oh, thank you Father!"

"There is one condition, however."

"Anything!"

"Lord Norrington will not be accompanying us, unfortunately, but you will need someone to chaperone you when you go out. I have decided that Carla and her brother, John, will also come with us. John shall be your guard, and Carla your attendant. Port Royale is a dangerous place, and I do not need you getting killed in the street."

"Of course, Father. I understand perfectly."

Her father smiled. Secretly, he wasn't a big fan of Norrington, but he did have the correct prospects and was all too willing to marry his daughter. There was something in his manner that made Weatherby slightly wary, but it wasn't enough for major concern. Besides, he was the envy of all the nobles who had marriageable daughters, for Norrington was considered _the_ most eligible bachelor in the country.

"We shall be leaving in fourteen days, so that shall give me plenty of time to settle my affairs here and more than enough time for the maids to pack. I suspect we shall be there for several months, so tell Carla to pack more than the usual three weeks."

"Yes, Father," Elizabeth said, unable to keep a smile from showing. She was getting out of England! And what's better, is her fiancé can't make it. She was ecstatic!

That night, she kissed her father on the cheek, something she rarely did, for affection in her family was never expressed. But she wanted her father to know who pleased she was.

* * *

The next fourteen days passed quickly for Elizabeth. Despite Carla's insistence that the maids can do all the packing, Elizabeth still found things to do. The mansion was full of servants rushing to and fro with boxes full of dishware, trinkets, and Lord knows what else. She tried to stay out of their way, but she had discovered the pleasure of sneaking out. She would go down to the kitchen, cloak in hand, and once the servants were occupied, she would slip out the back door.

Elizabeth knew she was wrong to do this, but she couldn't stay inside all day. Each day was beautiful and warm, for spring had recently begun. She would go for a quick walk down by the park, and then return another way. It took her about 30 minutes, and during that time she had stuffed pillows under her blankets, to make it look like she was sleeping. Safe in the knowledge that she would not be disturbed, Elizabeth was free to do whatever she liked.

Before she knew it, it was time to go. Riding in the carriage with her father, Elizabeth made her silent goodbyes to the peace she had grown accustomed to. Then she turned her attention to the adventure ahead; it was sure to be an exciting journey. She was determined to make the best of her single state as she could, because when she returned to England, her father informed her, the wedding would take place. She would enjoy the last few months of freedom, for Norrington was sure to be extra careful when it came to the safety of his bride.

"We'll be back, Elizabeth, dear," her father said. He had noticed her melancholy look, and had mistaken it for sadness at leaving.

"I know, Father. I was just thinking of our return, and Lord Norrington's eagerness to marry."

"Don't worry so much; Norrington will make a fine husband. But put aside thoughts of marriage and try to focus on our time in Port Royale. I will be busy searching for Lord Beckett, but I assure you that you will have plenty of time to enjoy yourself. Just promise me you will not sneak out; Port Royale is no place for you to be unattended.

Elizabeth blushed. So he knew. "I promise."

A dark figure watched from the shadows as the young lady and her father boarded the ship. He wanted to strike right then and there, but considering the extra guards that had accompanied them, he decided against it.

His eyes flashed as he saw the pompous Lord Norrington follow them; he had been assured that he had business in London and would not be attending. He watched as Norrington bowed over her hand and kissed it. He shook the duke's hand, said something that made the duke laugh heartily, then turned away and walked briskly down the plank.

The man let out a sigh of relief. Everything would have been ruined if he had stayed on the ship. He smiled to himself, a sinister smile that would make anyone watching him back away in fear.

"And so it begins."

* * *

**What do you think? This idea came to me one day at work, and even though I'm sure it's been done before, I still felt the need to write it. I will assure you that I have not forgotten my Narnia, HP, or Thor fics, and though I can't promise when they will be updated, I can tell you that they have not been abandoned. **

**But anyway, please review and tell me what you think! Anyone who reviews gets a treat of cookies and milk. **

**-alcatluvr13 **


End file.
